


There's Something About Jade

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Compliant, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon has a new OTP. Jade shares her opinion from the bottom of her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Jade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addy_is_not_a_laddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addy_is_not_a_laddy/gifts).



Your eyes open slowly, and you're immediately aware that you shouldn't be in this bent over position. Your back, shoulders, and neck ache from the long hours spent hunched over. 

You close your eyes again, then stretch, stretch, stretccchhhhh your arms over your head. You hear a few clicks and pops as you luxuriously arch your back, and you open your mouth as wide as it can go, faintly olive tongue tasting the air with its full length. 

You lean back, kicking your powerful legs out as you do so, almost hitting the cool metallic slab which you were apparently resting your face on. Oh, that's right, you remember now. 

You blink, pause to let out another enormous yawn, and swivel your body around in your chair. Before you lies the expanse of one of the grand computer rooms on the asteroid belt known as The Veil, the place that you and your friends begrudgingly made home after you attempted to escape the murderous, and somehow flying and bark-beast shaped, Jack Noir. 

Your eyes sweep across the flat, grey room, searching for any of your friends. You spot a pile of dented rubber horns, and you think you can see large purple shoes sticking out of it. Soft honking emanates from somewhere deep within the nest. You smile fondly. You'll leave your Capricorn friend to his rest. 

After a few more glances around the room, you deem that there is no one else here. Strange, you think. Usually a lot of your friends are in here, this is the central hang out hub. There are a few more computer rooms in the tunnels of the asteroid, but it soon became clear that no one wanted to be left alone for very long. Congregating in this central place seemed... safer, somehow. It became a sort of unspoken rule to spend most of your time here, with others. You hadn't explored much of the asteroid otherwise. 

But now, no one else is here. You're... alone, for the first time in weeks, save for the sleeping clown boy. It suddenly occurs to you that you might have woken up during the dreaming hours. Though again, a lot of people remain in the computer room, dozing on piles of junk, during such necessary times. 

You bunch your eyebrows together. Everyone's probably fine, taking a dip in their recuperacoons, which haven't been used much since you all got here. Why that is, you do not know. Perhaps something to do with the dwindling sopor supply? You're not sure. 

You absent-mindedly continue pondering where all of your friends might be, and as you do so, you spin your chain back around to the metal bar that wraps around the entire room. The bar supports all of the computers in the lab. You see that you've apparently fallen asleep in front of one such computer. You wonder if you left your browser and pesterchum window open to the thing you were doing last night. 

You jiggle the mouse. 

The screen flashes to life, and you purr a happy little mew when you spot your favorite kid, Jade Harley. 

Looks like she's right where you two last left off. You couldn't have been asleep for long! You can see her through the view-finder. She cannot see you, though. 

She's got her long, silky-looking black hair tied up in two neat buns on top of her head. During your conversation with her a few hours ((minutes??)) ago, you had talked about braiding it with her. You've certainly never had long hair, but you've always liked playing with Aradia's, and even Vriska's, at times tangling it up so badly in your hands that it looked like you'd never be separated from them. 

You'd seen Jade laugh at your suggestion of toying with her hair, and you focused on her full, smiling lips as she typed to you her response, something along the lines of never having braided her hair, ever! And she'd love to try it with you! You remember clapping your hands to your face, smooshing your cheeks in joyful surprise as you read it. 

You continue to watch Jade from a thousand, maybe even hundreds of thousands, light-sweeps and nights away. It's begun snowing again on her planet. You eye her footing on the glittery white powder. "Don't fall," you whisper softly. Jade seems to have it under control! She's smiling to herself as she trudges on, knee deep in the cold. Her courage is as blindingly bright as the weather of her world. You shield your eyes a little from the glare. 

You've never seen snow on Alternia. It doesn't... or rather, it didn't... snow there anymore by the time you were hatched. You had talked to Jade about this amazing phenomenon, something you've only seen in movies, and she had shared that she'd never experienced it either!! What a cool thing, right?? She knows the science behind it, and she explained it all to you, things that went completely over your think-pan. But she was so eager to talk about it, and so knowledgable, that you couldn't help but listen. There's something about Jade's enthusiasm that makes you want to learn more about the science behind... everything! She's so bubbly that it fills you up too, curiosity about things you've hardly ever glanced at before; it makes you want to ask Equius about robots, ask Sollux about computers, and ask Vriska about the mathematic probabilities behind her weapon of choice.

You both shared more details of your lives. Jade exclaimed loudly over your proficiency at hunting, wondering if she should also try more close-ranged weapons after you showed her the specs of your razor-sharp claws. She chided you over your love of cats, saying that dogs were much better, but you rolled your eyes and snorted. Bark-beast idolators are so stuck up about their preferences, but you didn't want to get into a big fight with someone you just met, someone you would like to call your friend! You quickly changed the subject to romantic pursuits, something easier to agree upon. It turns out Jade had never really been interested in them! You decide to introduce her to the wonderful world of shipping. She takes to it like a bark-beast to stick tossing, though she's still kind of confused by it at the end. 

You happily scroll through the pesterlog, glancing up at Jade every now and again ((she seems to be making her way back to her house, snowballs in her arms)) on the monitor. You stop at the last section of the chat, the ultimate topic you both had discussed before you became an idle chum. 

Jade had asked you about your other friends. You and she had been pestering for hours by that point from your perspective, and across several days from hers, though time had passed so quickly to you that you had barely even noticed! You told her about your unique group of friends, how you thought every single one of them was special in their own way, even creeps like Eridan and scary, bossy girls like Vriska. Jade had kept silent throughout your explanation, probably reading with rapt attention. When you had finished, you asked her about her relationships with her friends, although you had seen her interacting with them before and already had a pretty good grasp of it. You just wanted to talk to her some more. You really, really liked talking to her!

She doesn't respond to that question, however. Instead, she poses one of her own. 

Jade says that you seem to like all of your friends a lot, but you don't seem to have something called a "best friend." What's that, you asked, curious. She's always piquing your ponderous side, always leading you to explore, to ask more. 

She hesitates. She appears to waver, but then she says she thinks it's a lot like what Karkat told her about the diamond quadrant. Moirallegiance, she thinks it's called. 

You shrug, a bit embarrassed. Then you remember that Jade can't see you, so you begin typing again. No, you say, you don't have that particular quadrant filled. Olive blood colors your cheeks. You've tried with a few trolls, but it doesn't seem to stick. 

Jade frowns. She places her hands on the keyboard, takes them off, then places them on again. She worries her lower lip. You can just about make out her large front teeth nibbling on it. They're smooth and square. Plant-eater teeth. 

She taps out a reply, then deletes it. You wait with bated breath. What's she doing?

After what seems to be an eternity, her words pop up on the pesterbox. She asks if you would like to be her moirail. 

You stop reading. You stop typing. You stop breathing. Heat floods your body, making even the tips of your cartilaginous hear handles feel warm. Fuzzy. Hopeful. 

You respond immediately with a one-word answer. 

AC: :33 yes!! 

And then, apparently, you had fallen asleep right after that! What a silly thing to do, after you had just agreed to be moirails with the sweetest girl in the world! 

You jump straight back on to pesterchum and begin typing, wholeheartedly ready to embark on this new journey with your best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I love love love both of these gals. They'd be such good pals if they spoke more in the comic!!! But it is true that at one point Nepeta declares Jade her favorite kid!! 
> 
> Catch me again at Drone Season 2016!!! I'll be writing some more f/f stuff, but next time it'll be RED HOT LOVIN'. 
> 
>  
> 
> Plus, didn't Davepeta decide to kiss Jade?! Like, I'd take that as a sign of some kind of romance going on, pale or otherwise! *sighs dreamily* Pale kisses are so lovely~~~


End file.
